Brave
by Jay Shields
Summary: Takes place after Buu saga-Goku's is back but so is his life threatening heart virus which was supposed to be gone. Gohan soon starts developing it's symptoms but tries to stay strong for his new girlfriend, Videl. But can he hold up act before she and his family starts noticing?


**Summary: Takes place after Buu saga; Goku's is back but so is his life threatening heart virus which was supposed to be gone. Gohan soon starts developing it but tries to stay strong for his new girlfriend, Videl. But can he hold up act before she and his family starts noticing?**

**!Important Stuff!**

**-Videl can't fly anymore (Will be explained later**

**-No ones knows Gohan is Saiyaman or Gold Fighter except Videl**

**Chapter One: In Times of Piece...**

Gohan shut his locker door before facing the one girl who could actually defend herself in battle. "He gave her a smile. "Hiya, Videl?"

"Hey, Gohan. What are you doing after school?"

"I'm most likely taking out my beautiful girlfriend for dinner?" He answered. "If she accepts it. What about you?"

"Going on a date with my handsome boyfriend?" She smirked.

"So pick you up around eight?"

"Yeah. Well I gotta go to technology." She kissed his cheek. "See ya at lunch."

"Yeah..." He trailed off with a dizzy smile as she walked to her class. He started walking toward the science lab where his teacher, Mrs. Eve Hernandez, was fixing the smart board. "Good Morning, Miss H."

"Hi, Gohan. Do you mind taking some deliveries for me around the school. It might take you some time though if that's okay?" She questioned.

"Sure I'd love too." He accepted.

"Okay, so you will meet your partner in the office with Mr. King." She moved a piece of her red hair from her blue eye. "I would do it myself but I have to save the class from Earl. Good luck and thanks again."

He walked back out and thought of how much his life had changed over the pass 2 months. He'd met a lovely girl, fought an incredible hero, unlocked a hidden form and the best part-getting his dad back after 7 years. He was sure the happiest boy alive.

Gohan walked in office and came in contact with a pair of shiny blue eyes. "Videl, what are you doing here?"

"I doing a favor for Miss H. I'm waiting for my partner."

He smiled. "Well I'm here. Who would have thought the most cutest couple would be partners?"

They shared a looked. "Dende!" They said simultaneously laughing. walked in the room and saw the teenagers.

"Your here." He said before handing them a clip board with 10 sheets. On each sheet had 50 teachers listed. "These are the names of teachers who are expecting you to get they're money for our annual class trip If you aware by now those are also the names of teachers from elementary and middle schools in Satan City. You are to visit all the schools and collect 100 dollars from each."

"That's a lot of schools." Gohan whispered loud enough for Videl to hear.

"Don't worry. You efforts aren't in vain." Mr. King told them. "For each 100 you receive you get 20 dollars from it."

"Wait, let me do some math." Gohan did the math in head. It took about 20 second before giving him a serious look. "Sir, that's 2,500 dollars."

"Wow.." Videl said.

"I'm aware but I feel you too deserve it. Do you want my car to make the deliveries?" He asked.

"No, thank you." Gohan declined grabbing Videl's hand. "We'll use mine."

Soon the were sitting on nimbus flying around. Having almost finished their deliveries they were flying around. Videl hang to cloud giggles as she saw Gohan circling around it.

"Hey, come on! We got one teacher left." She looked at the list. "Ms. Patricia Jones from Reston Middle School. That's was my eight grade teacher before she left."

"Then let's go." He raced her towards the school before they reached the huge building. Videl stepped off the cloud with Gohan helping her. Nimbus buzzed around before pushing Videl into Gohan kissing him on the lips. They let out with a huge blushes on their face. Videl glared at Nimbus.

"Nimbus!" She said. The cloud went in sky and made a heart with an arrow making her go red with embarrassment.

"W-Well, we should get in there." Gohan said grabbing her hand and walking in. They went to main office and showed the woman at their ID card allowing them to go to her classroom. They heard her yelling at student backing up in fear.

"Renata Kino, get your happy behind to the detention room!" She screamed.

A girl with long sliver hair and sliver eyes walked up like she had already been there. They glanced at each other.

"Maybe you should go." Gohan suggested.

"No, Saiyans are the strongest." Pushing him in front.

"But ladies first." Gohan pushed her back.

"You're used to getting yelled at." Videl told him. "Please for me?"

He sighed. "Fine." He knocked on the door and short woman with red hair and green eyes answered.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We're collecting the money for Orange Star Trip."

"Oh yes." She stepped aside. "Please come in."

They stepped inside and felt 20 students stare at them. She went in her purse but realized her money was in her car.

"Can you watch my class while I go get it?"

"Sure." Videl accepted. She walked out.

A girl with orange hair and eyes raised her hand. "Hey, aren't you Videl Satan?"

"Yes?"

"What's it like fighting with Saiyaman?" She asked.

"It's okay I guess." Videl answered. "He's kinda annoying but its great to have help."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Though I think she may have crush on him."

"Do you?" All the kids asked at once. Videl shot Gohan and evil look.

He smirked and mouthed the words, 'You started it'.

"Well I kinda do. He always helps me and never asks for anything in return. Plus he is kinda cute." She told them. She thought of Gohan with every word. "I guess you call that a crush."

"Do you get scared fighting those bad guys?" A random boy asked.

Videl thought about it. "I do sometimes but I want to stop the villain no matter what. But I begging you all to please not try. Leave the crime fighting up to me and Saiyaman."

"What about the gold fighter?"

"Well if he ever shows up. I think they are the same person."

Gohan at this point was amazed on how his girl handled the questions. She didn't lie to them but didn't say anything that revealing. She loved talking to kids but soon the teacher had returned giving them the money. They said goodbye to kids before walking out.

"That was great! They loved you!" Gohan praised kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks but you do know I meant those things right?"

"I kinda tuned out when you call me cute." He said with a laugh.

She hit on the shoulder but knew it didn't hurt. "Gohan!"

"I'm just kidding." He laughed. "Well school is almost over. We should get back and hand in the money and collect ours."

Gohan started coughing and Videl looked at him worriedly. "You okay, Gohan?"

"Just fine. It was just a cough." He assured her. "Come on, let's get going."

"Okay but could you carry me? I don't trust Nimbus at the moment." She said messing with her finger.

"Alright." He picked her up bridal style and flew off. Gohan glanced sadly at Videl. "Videl, I'm sorry Babidi blocked your ki patterns but you might be able to fly again one day."

She snuggled in his shoulder. "I feel safer in your arms."

**So Gohan and Videl have increased their love but how long will that last and will Gohan's cough turn into more than that? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Here's a sneak peek:**

"_Gohan, you and Videl are coming to christmas dinner right?" Chi-Chi asked._

"_Yeah. She doesn't wanna celebrate it with her father cause she angry at him still." He bit into an apple._

"_What are you going to her?" His father asked._

**Bye!**


End file.
